Como si pudiera hacerlo
by Kurosaki-Luzie
Summary: Han pasado 17 meses desde que la batalla con Aizen terminó, Ichigo al fin se ha dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Qué hará cuando vuelva a ver a la mujer que ama? Cap 5 contiene Lemon!
1. El inicio, Una Tarde de lluvia

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad del señor Tite Kubo =)! ( A quien admiro, respeto, odio y amo)

Hace ya 5 meses que escribí esta historia pero quise publicarla aquí y retomarla de nuevo porque aun no esta terminada. Ojalá les guste.

**Como si pudiera hacerlo**

Primer Arco: "Como si pudiera hacerlo"

**Capítulo 1: El inicio, una noche de lluvia…**

"El fino hilo que divide lo fugaz de lo eterno… es el mismo que separa la vida y la muerte…"

—Rukia—suspiré una vez más bajo el título de un nombre que me parecía ahora tan lejano…—esta sensación es tan estúpida— me repetía una y otra vez pero la realidad es que me parecía más estúpida la soledad que albergaba su ausencia…

—Nee! Ichi-nii— Karin entró a la habitación y me sacó abruptamente de mis pensamientos creo que aun fue capaz de ver mis ojos sombríos…

—huh? Karin? Pasa algo? —

—Yuzu me pidió que subiera a avisarte que ya está el desayuno

—Umm, vale bajo en un instante—me dispuse a levantarme de mi cama pero la mirada de Karin seguía firmemente sobe mi—Pasa algo más Karin? —le sonreí dulcemente y cerré los ojos para que dejara de prestarles atención.

—¿Extrañas tus poderes? —su pregunta retumbó en mis oídos, esa pregunta me la había hecho miles de veces y conocía la respuesta pero dudé en responderle…

—Umm…¿Por qué lo preguntas tan de repente? No es algo que pueda contestar tan fácil

—Dime ¿por qué?

—¿Huh?¿Por qué?¿A qué te refieres? — Esta vez fu yo quien se quedó observándola, parece que no se atrevía, agachaba la cabeza cada vez que pretendía decir alguna palabra

—Es obvio que los extrañas… pero—¿es obvio? He tratado de fingir que todo ahora es mejor y el resultado es un "es obvio que los extrañas" vaya que no nací para actor…—¿por qué los extrañas Ichi-nii? ¿Es por qué ya no puedes verla?

—¿De qué…?—Mis ojos se abrieron cual platos Karin se había dado cuenta de que…

—Desde la primera vez que vi a Rukia-nee aquél 17 de Junio que nos atacó ese Hollow a Yuzu y a mi…—hizo una pausa en sus palabras y en automático todo aquel día pasó frente a mis ojos… recordé como perdí contra Grand Fisher… y como ella estuvo a mi lado hasta el final, junto a mi agradeciéndome solo por sobrevivir…—Me di cuenta de cómo la veías…

—Karin solo tenías 11 solo te confun..

—Me confundí? Estas de broma Ichi-nii? Era evidente ¡Te conozco! Vas a decirme que ya olvidaste a Rukia-nee? Solo porque ahora ya no seas capas de "percibirla" — Karin tenía los puños cerrados y no miraba hacia el frente en ningún momento, casi noté unas brillantes lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos, pero había algo más, algo más en sus palabras que no era capaz de descifrar…

—No…no la he olvidado—No me atreví a mirarla a los ojos frente aquella declaración…

—Te dije que Ichi-nii no te ha olvidado…—Esa frase! Esa frase! No era para mí! Era para…

—Espera Karin! Espera! —salí corriendo detrás de ella y la tome del brazo — ¿por qué dijiste eso?

—¿Decir que Ichi-nii? —me miró con ojos de niña dulce como si se estuviera divirtiendo con aquella situación.

—Lo que dijiste hace un instante en mi habitación—Casi le gritaba, me estaba desesperando no entender… o tener la ilusión de que ella estuviera ahí en ese segundo…

—Respóndeme algo primero si? —Otra vez esa sonrisa en los labios ¿qué acaso estaba jugando conmigo?

—¿Qué quieres? —le contesté en seco

—Si no hubieras perdido tus poderes espirituales y hubieras seguido con Rukia-nee como hasta ahora ¿le hubieras dicho que la amas?

—¿De qué va eso? —contesté casi en forma de susurro

—Hora de desayunar Ichi-nii… de cualquier manera ya salió corriendo con tu ultima respuesta—¿Ha salido corriendo?...Ella…Ru…kia… estaba ahí en mi habitación…—si ahí estaba—respondió como si hubiera leído mi mente— y cuando me seguiste ella te siguió gritándome que no te dijera nada, salió huyendo por la ventana después de escuchar tu última "respuesta".

No me di cuenta en qué momento me volteé y subí corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, me tiré en la cama boca abajo y abracé la almohada que tenía enfrente, escondí mi cabeza en ella como si con eso dejara de sentir esta frustración… antes… sin desearlo podía ver, sentir, tocar fantasmas incluso podría hablar con ellos, ahora que tengo una razón, una razón aparte de proteger a todos…pierdo mis poderes.. —Maldita sea!Joder! —Rukia… todo este tiempo de soledad has estado aquí? En estos casi dos años, has estado aquí conmigo? No imagino… lo triste que debías sentirte de que yo ni si quiera notara tu compañía…—Perdón…Rukia.

Ese día no salí de mi habitación, mi desesperación contenida camuflajeada de "resignación" se había esfumado, mi actuación perfecta llamada rutina había desaparecido, todo lo que había construido en estos dos años para sobrevivir sin ella simplemente había dejado de existir. La obscuridad nocturna se hizo presente sobre las escasas estrellas, las nubes cubrían la mayor parte del cielo, no había luna para iluminarme y… la lluvia apareció desde el cielo cual lágrimas de las que se despoja un desahuciado corazón. El caer de las gotas retumbaba en mis oídos como un latente y continúo zumbido que me ensordecía. Mi mundo parecía una cueva obscura sin el minúsculo rayo de luna que pudiera iluminarlo… Este cúmulo de emociones se apoderó de mí, el deseo de tener el poder nuevamente para poder proteger a mi familia y a mis amigos… el deseo de protegerla a ella, aunque fuera tan solo una vez más, y así, poder verla, abrazarla, sentirla cerca de mi cuerpo, su calor, apoderarme de su escasa anatomía, sentir como si me perteneciera solo a mi…

—Ring Ring— mi celular comenzó a sonar… no tenía ganas de levantarme pero el constate chillido de aquel aparato me forzó—¿Diga?, sí, el habla… ¡¿Cómo? —colgué el teléfono las palabas de aquel hombre invadieron mis pensamientos y lograron que mis piernas se levantaran y salieran corriendo al hospital, aquella frase retumbaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez "Uryuu fue atacado, está en el hospital, apresúrate".


	2. El Puzzle

Adenisse: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado. Ojalá este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Como si pudiera hacerlo<strong>

**Capítulo 2: El puzzle**

La lluvia seguía cayendo mientras corría con rumbo al hospital, sentía las gotas bajar a lo largo de mis mechones y recorrer mi rostro. Llegué hasta la puerta de aquel enorme edificio blanco, entre y busqué la habitación en la que estaba Ishida, sus gruñidos se hicieron escuchar por todo el hospital cuando supo de mi presencia al menos supe que estaba bien, pero cuando entré y lo vi lleno de vendas un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, si tan solo tuviera mis poderes de shinigami podría haberlo protegido, ¿Cómo voy a pelear contra lo que viene? Si soy tan solo un humano normal…El padre de Ishida terminó diciéndome que me retirara para no seguir importunando al herido. Regresé a mi casa a paso lento… la lluvia se había intensificado y mi cabeza tenía un millón de pensamientos. ¿Y si la sociedad de almas se enterara de esto?¿Y si mandaran a Rukia a que se encargue de inspeccionar?¿Y si es un enemigo demasiado poderoso?¿Y si no hay nadie para protegerla?

—Arg!—Grité a todo pulmón, me estaba volviendo totalmente loco y estoy seguro que si Rukia pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos ya me hubiera propinado más de una patada, pero es que como no preocuparme por alguien de tan pequeña complexión, reí al recordar todas nuestras peleas… pero mi frustración y mi impotencia le ganaban la batallas a mis hermosos recuerdos y mi desesperación me hacía su presa…

—¡Necesito recuperar mis poderes!—Grité en medio de una calle aparentemente no transitada.

—¿De verdad quieres recuperarlos?—Un extraño sujeto se acercó a mi levanté la mirada y reconocí su peculiar accesorio

—¿Urahara?¿Qué haces aquí? —Parpadeé un par de veces

—Hey! ¿Qué tal Kurosaki-san? —decía mientras sacaba su abanico con la mano que no sostenía el enorme paraguas.

—Ishida fue atacado…—bajé la mirada y sentí como si mi corazón quisiera salir corriendo de mi pecho.

— ¿Ishida-san he?¿Es por eso qué deseas recuperar tus poderes?

— Sí, quiero poder luchar contra este nuevo enemigo, quiero poder protegerlos a todos.

— Kuchiki-san no tiene nada que ver en esto entonces?

— Solo necesito proteger a todos — mentí pero por ahora era lo único que podía decir.

— ¿Entonces?¿Estas decidido?

— ¿Huh?¿Tienes alguna manera de recuperar mis poderes?

— No.

— Hey! ¿Entonces estás jugando conmigo?

— No. Pero quizás tengo algo que pueda ayudarte, ven a la tienda mañana por la noche…

— Está bien.

El dueño del singular sombrero desapareció en aquella lluvia, caminé un poco más tranquilo con dirección a la casa aunque sin duda me intrigaba saber a qué se refería Urahara, si existiera una mínima posibilidad de recuperar mi fuerza y mi capacidad como shinigami la tomaría sin pensarla, quizás ésta sea la oportunidad que he esperado todo este tiempo. Llegué a la casa y el ver las pequeñas acumulaciones de agua que iba dejando a lo largo de mi andar noté lo empapado que estaba a causa de la lluvia de aquella noche. Aparentemente todos en casa yacían dormidos, miré mi reloj y marcaba las 12:00 — vaya que si es tarde — me dirigí hacia el baño y me dispuse a tomar una rápida ducha. Caminé desnudo hasta mi habitación, sonreí un instante al imaginar que Rukia pudiera verme en tales condiciones…Cerré la puerta y comencé a vestirme, antes de apagar la luz para acostarme a dormir noté un extraño papel doblado sobre mi escritorio, lo tomé y un puzzle apareció frente a mis ojos, reí abiertamente, fue sumamente emocionante y nostálgico, busqué en la esquina la acostumbrada "pista" y había un chappy así que comencé a eliminarlo… "Ichigo, aléjate, no te metas en más líos, vive una vida normal y preocúpate solo por ser feliz" —Rukia! Pero ¿de qué demonios va esto? Rukia! Rukia! Me escuchas maldita sea! Si podías escribir una carta al menos hubieras puesto que me extrañabas no? ¿Por qué escribes estas estupideces? — Golpeé con mi puño aquel mueble de madera, mientras sollozos se ahogaban en mi garganta, respire hondo e intente tranquilizarme — Dime…¿cómo pretendes que sea feliz sin ti? Una vida normal es una vida a tu lado…— Apague la lámpara de mi habitación y sin ver por donde caminaba me deje caer sobre mi cama, la lluvia había cedido, por lo que mis oídos ya no fueron aturdidos por aquel golpeteo y sin más me quedé dormido…

La alarma comenzó a sonar a la mañana siguiente — Con todo esto olvide que hoy era sábado y no apague la alarma — la verdad me hubiera gustado quedarme dormido hasta la noche, hasta que fuera momento de ir a la tienda de Urahara, pero si me quedaba encerrado un día más seguro que todos se preocuparían mucho por mí, así que decidí continuar con mi anterior rutina. Me cambié de ropa antes de bajar a tomar el delicioso desayuno que Yuzu había preparado, después fui un rato al parque a jugar futbol con Karin, mi padre nos interrumpió más de una vez queriendo tomarnos fotos bajo el pretexto de "guardar esto como un mágico momento familiar" a lo que Karin respondía con patadas hasta dejar al viejo totalmente agotado en el piso. Después de nuestro pequeño partido regresamos a la casa y lo primero que hizo mi padre fue correr hacia el poster de mi madre llorando y gritando que la adolescencia había convertido a sus adorables hijos en monstros. Yuzu me pidió que le ayudara con la cena y juntos cocinamos macarrones con queso, al terminar de comer recogí los platos y me dispuse a lavarlos mientras mis hermanas y mi padre veían la televisión. Subí a mi habitación y me dirigí a mi escritorio con la esperanza de que otra carta se hiciera presente pero no había nada. Caminé hacia mi armario y lo abrí lentamente y mi mirada se quedó fija en la parte superior de éste, me percate que había un manga ahí botado y lo tomé, era el tomo 23 de Fruits Basket comencé a leerlo mientras me recostaba en mi cama. Cada viñeta que leía me hacía pensar en ella…

El reloj marcaba las 8 así que me dispuse a salir de mi casa y dirigirme con rumbo a la tienda de Urahara. Estaba nervioso no sabía con que "truco" iba a salirme ahora ni las consecuencias de esto pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que necesitaba recuperar mis podres. Llegue hasta la tienda y Ururu me abrió y me dejó de entrar.

— Kurosaki-san me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación.

— Habla Urahara ¿qué es lo que tenías que decirme?

—Lo que creo que puede ayudarte es esto — de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño y brillante artefacto.

—¿El hougyoku?


	3. Luna

Vaya que me tomé mi tiempo! y por ello pido disculpas. Pero bueno aquí está el capítulo 3 de esta historia.

Dedicatoria especial para Shira-san ojalá te guste, chica. Se te quiere ;)

Este capítulo contiene mas Lime que Lemmon mismo pero espero sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad del señor Tite Kubo =)! ( A quien admiro, respeto, odio y amo)**

* * *

><p><strong>Como si pudiera hacerlo<strong>

**Capítulo 3: Luna**

Llegué a la casa, eran las 12:00 nuevamente, no había nadie despierto aparentemente, mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a mi cuarto un sonido extraño me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Música?

Aceleré mi pasó hasta llegar a mi habitación, la luz estaba encendida y "Soneto de Claro de Luna" inundaba la habitación de un ambiente tan cálido y acogedor como una caricia… como un abrazo. Cerré los ojos y me dejé caer sobre la almohada… respiré profundo.

—Rukia ¿estás aquí conmigo ahora?

—Sí, a menos que sea un fantasma el que pone música en tu cuarto

— ¿Rukia? — Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, la enana de cabello azabache estaba frente a mis ojos — ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué haces aquí? — me levanté de mi cama y me quedé viendo fijamente aquella imagen.

— Demasiadas preguntas ¿no crees Kurosaki-kun? — me habló con ese tonito que tanto odiaba, tan falso, tan no ella…

— ¡Basta Rukia!, por favor respóndeme — de todas las maneras que me imaginé volviendo a verla ésta no estaba ni en la más mínima parte, parecía como si nunca se hubiera ido como si todas esas veces que sentí que me perdía sin ella hubiesen perdido sentido.

— Todo esto es por tu culpa ¡tonto!, si no estuvieras intentando meterte en problemas yo hubiera podido seguir manteniéndome al margen de tu vida.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿De qué? Sé que fuiste a ver a Urahara, sé que intentas recuperar tu poder, pero sobre todo sé que tienes una familia que está muy preocupada por ti porque van dos noches que te desapareces, ¿se puede saber que pretendes? ¿Suicidarte? Eres un humano normal ¡Entiéndelo! — sus palabras a pesar de ser emitidas en gritos eran suplicantes.

Sin pensarlo más la acorralé contra el armario, coloqué una mano en su cintura y escondí mi cara en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro

— Ichigo… ¿qué haces? — preguntó con nerviosismo; en respuesta, apreté su pequeño cuerpo hacia mí.

— No tienes idea de cuánto necesitaba verte, cuando te desvaneciste frente a mis ojos sentí que una parte de mi alma se fue contigo… solo pude decirte gracias…y en estos dos años de "feliz vida normal" me he sentido tan solo. Cuando Karin me dijo que estabas aquí, no tienes idea del revuelo que causó en mis pensamientos eso.

— Ichi… —le puse uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios para callarla

— Ya has hablado demasiado y la verdad has dicho demasiadas tonterías si vas a seguir con lo mismo prefiero no escucharte…— mi voz era tenue pero no disminuí el agarre en el que mantenía a Rukia.

Llevé una de mis manos hasta su nuca y coloqué mi rostro frente al de ella, podía sentir su respiración chocando con la mía, admiré sus hermosos ojos violetas hasta el momento en el que rosé sus suaves labios con los míos y comencé a besarla suave y sutilmente.

Tenía miedo de que me rechazara, me sorprendí cuando respondió a mi beso, cuando comenzó a jugar con mis labios mientras yo hacía lo mismo con los de ella. Me aferré a su cintura con mis manos mientras la recargaba con más fuerza contra el armario, no entiendo muchas cosas en relación con los gigai pero ojalá ella pudiera sentir todo esto que yo estoy sintiendo.

Intensifiqué el beso, comenzaba a necesitar más de ella, recorrí cada espacio de su boca con mi lengua guardando su dulce sabor solo para mí, mis manos comenzaron a subir y a bajar recorriendo su cuerpo, por su cadera, su cintura, su cuello, sus piernas. Un intenso calor inundaba mi cuerpo.

Colocó sus manos sobre mi pecho, no sé si su intención era alejarme pero ese rose provocó que mi cuerpo se llenara de más deseo. Su vestido comenzó a estorbarme y ese beso estaba volviendo nuestras respiraciones cada vez más agitadas. Dejé de besar sus labios para morder sutilmente su mentón y besar su cuello. Deposité castos besos sobre éste, el sentir que su respiración se volvía más difícil me motivó a besar sin tanto pudor y comencé a lamerlo para después morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

Bajé mi mano por una de sus piernas y la jalé para que rodeara mi cadera mientras yo la acariciaba, podía subir y bajar a lo largo de ésta. El escuchar sus leves gemidos en mi oído provocaba que perdiera casi toda mi cordura, no lo soporté más y me deshice de su vestido blanco, lo aventé al suelo sin preocuparme más por él.

La tomé, nuevamente, de la cintura y la puse a la altura de mi cadera, ella me rodeó con sus piernas, comenzó a enredar sus dedos en mi cabello llevándome a besarla de nuevo. El jugueteo de su lengua en mi boca provocaba un éxtasis casi en automático, el sentir como mordía suavemente mi labio inferior hizo que mi cabeza se fuera hacia atrás lo que ella aprovechó para besar mi cuello, el cálido rose de su lengua provocaba escalofríos a lo largo de mi espalda.

Sentí como sus manos iban despojándome de mi playera negra y escuche como caía al suelo… el pasar de sus manos sobre mi torso desnudo mientras lamía y mordía mi hombro era una sensación sublime y electrizante. Dejé de recargarla contra el armario y comencé a caminar hacia mi cama, me hinqué sobre esta y deposité a la morena de 1.44m suavemente sobre mis sábanas. Mis piernas quedaron en medio de las de ella y comencé acariciar una de sus blancas piernas con una mano mientras que con la otra me sostenía para no dejar caer todo mi peso sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Comencé a subir mi mano por toda su pierna, su cadera, su cintura, hasta que llegué a uno de sus senos y comencé a acariciarlo sobre su sostén, sentí como ella se estremecía y escuche un gemido emergido de su boca en forma de mi nombre.

— Ichigo… — pronunció con voz grueso a causa de su éxtasis.

Ninguno de los dos habíamos articulado palabras desde que inicié con aquel beso, el escuchar mi nombre dicho de esa manera hizo que mi deseo de poseerla aumentara de sobremanera. Subí mi cara para verla y noté ese sonrojo en su rostro que la hacían verse tan dulce, inocente, y tan hermosa como si de un ángel se tratara.

Su sostén se volvió una barrera para mí, deje de acariciar aquella parte especial de su cuerpo, me acomode de tal manera que quedé hincado de nuevo y la jalé hacia mí, dirigí mis labios a su boca y mis manos hacia su espalda para poder destrabar aquella molesta prenda y deshacerme de ella por completo. Cuando su pecho quedó por completo al descubierto, volví a recostarla sobre la cama y baje de sus labios con mi lengua por su cuello hasta llegar de nuevo a sus senos pero esta vez no con mi mano sino con mi lengua, comencé a lamer uno suavemente, quería notar su reacción. Aprecié que apretó con su puño la sabana que se encontraba debajo de nosotros así que comencé a lamerlo con más intensidad y morder ese pequeño pezón que se encontraba sobre él.

— Ichigo — esta vez fue casi un grito lo que provocó en mí un frenesí por ella. El sabor de su piel era inigualable y el escuchar mi nombre en un gemido era casi como tocar el cielo con las manos.

Enterró sus uñas en mi espalda y lejos de sentir dolor fue una sensación que me incitó a continuar, rodeó mi cadera con sus piernas y el cálido rose con su intimidad provocó una excitación en mí que ya era incapaz de controlar.

Estaba a punto de despojarme de la última prenda de Rukia cuando comenzamos a escuchar pasos en dirección a mi habitación.

— Ichigo ¿qué hacemos? — Coloqué mi mano sobre la boca de Rukia

— Shh… — le dije para que dejara de hacer intentos de hablar. — Espera aquí ya vengo. —Me levanté y apagué la luz.

Salí de mi habitación, al hacerlo cerré la puerta y me encontré con una pequeña adolescente de ojos somnolientos.

— Ichi-nii ¿pasa algo malo? — decía la morena mientras se restregaba un ojo

— No Karin, todo está perfecto será mejor que vuelvas a la cama ¿si? Descansa, vamos.

—Si Ichi-nii hasta mañana, pero… — dijo mientras se restregaba su ojos derecho.

— Dime Karin

— Podrías decirle a Rukia-chan que ya no haga tanto ruido, Yuzu y yo no podemos dormir — el rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas por lo que sin responder di media vuelta, entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, ésta vez con seguro.

Alcé la mirada y vi a Rukia sentada en mi cama, tapada hasta el pecho con la sábana blanca dejando su delicada espalda totalmente descubierta.

La luz de la brillante luna nueva que yacía aquella noche iluminaba cada parte de su pálido cuerpo, se veía realmente hermosa. Era, ante mis ojos, una verdadera diosa.

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí el resto de la noche? — me dijo Rukia en un tono muy dulce casi impropio de ella.

— No, sólo pensaba que mirarte a ésta distancia es como mirar a la Luna de frente, pero aún me intriga saber que se sentirá mirarte más cerca — caminé hasta llegar a mi cama y me metí debajo de la sábana.

— ¿Y qué sientes ahora? — me dijo mirándome a los ojos con esos hermosos luceros color violeta.

— Siento que estoy viendo al ser más hermoso de éste y todos los mundos. — recogí los mechones de cabello que se encontraban sobre su bello rostro y le di un beso en los labios.

— Ichigo — dijo separándose de mis labios — Necesitamos hablar — su tono serio me dio a entender que en verdad debíamos de hablar.

Se clocó recargada hacia la pared, aún sentada en la cama y yo me coloqué de espaldas a ella para poderme recostar sobre su cuerpo con mi cabeza a la altura de su pecho, más que una sensación de erotismo, me recorría una calidez y una paz incomparable.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? — le pregunté mientras sentía como una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabello y la otra se abrazaba a mi cuello.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la tienda de Urahara?, tuve un mal presentimiento desde que te vi ir para allá, así que por favor dime la verdad. — Sus últimas palabras sonaron más a ruego que a petición.

— … — Suspiré.

Aun no estaba seguro si debía decirle lo que pasó hace un par de horas, pero después de lo que pasó entre nosotros supuse que debía ser sincero con ella en todos los sentidos

—Urahara me ofreció una manera que quizás me ayude a recuperar mis poderes.

Rukia se quedó callada un momento, lo cual envolvió la habitación con un ambiente de tensión que me preocupaba.

— ¿A qué manera te refieres? —sus palabras fueron lentas como si tuviera miedo de preguntar.

— … — Suspiré de nuevo, necesitaba armarme de valor para la siguiente respuesta — Fusionarme con el hougyoku.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es todo por el momento! Promesa que habrá actualizaciones mas rápidas. Se cuidan y gracias por leer y comentar. <strong>


	4. Amor

_**Gracias chicos por sus comentarios =) He aquí el capítulo 4. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como si pudiera hacerlo<strong>_

**Capítulo 4: Amor**

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la tienda de Urahara?, tuve un mal presentimiento desde que te vi ir para allá, así que por favor dime la verdad. — Sus últimas palabras sonaron más a ruego que a petición.

—…— Suspiré, aun no estaba seguro si debería decirle lo que pasó hace un par de horas, pero después de lo que pasó supuse que debía ser sincero con ella en todos los sentidos. —Urahara me ofreció una manera que quizás me ayude a recuperar mis poderes.

Rukia se quedó callada un momento, lo cual envolvió la habitación con un ambiente de tensión que me preocupaba.

— ¿A qué manera te refieres? — sus palabras fueron lentas como si tuviera miedo de preguntar.

—…—Suspiré de nuevo, necesitaba armarme de valor para la siguiente respuesta. —Fusionarme con el hougyoku.

-Flash Black-

—Kurosaki-san me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación.

— Habla Urahara ¿qué es lo que tenías que decirme?

— Lo que creo que puede ayudarte es esto —de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño y brillante artefacto.

— ¿El hougyoku? — pregunté sorprendido ante semejante visión. — Pero ¿estás de broma? ¿Cómo puede eso ayudarme a recuperar mis poderes espirituales?

— Tu padre te lo dijo una vez o ¿ya lo olvidaste? El hougyoku le concede a su potador el deseo más profundo de su corazón.

—Pero cuando lo escondiste en el gigai de Rukia sus poderes se bloquearon.

— En el caso de Kuchiki-san bloqueaba sus poderes porque el Hougyoku era capaz de convertir su alma en una humana.

—¿Cuáles son los riesgos? — pregunté a sabiendas de la respuesta obvia.

—Todos. Pero hay algo más que debes saber— su tono burlón cambió a uno totalmente serio.

—¿Qué cosa? — pregunté sin, realmente, tener afán de conocer la respuesta.

—Lo que atacó a Ishida-san fue algo humano

— ¿un humano? Eso es imposible— inevitablemente, mis nervios se alteraron con tal declaración.

—Fue un humano con poderes espirituales como los de Sado-san e Inoue-san, incluso podría considerarse de la misma manera a tu pequeña hermana Karin-san. Y muy probablemente una de las razones por las que Ishida-san fue atacado es porque sus poderes son similares.

Mi cabeza no podía asimilar toda esa información, no tengo idea de que es lo que haré si no soy un Shinigami.

—Supongo que después — continuó el de rayado sombrero — si la Soul Society se entera de estos acontecimientos intervendrá y seguramente Kuchiki-san también tenga que enfrentarse a éste nuevo enemigo — Mi mente se bloqueó después del 'Kuchiki-san'.

Ishida, Sado, Inoue…Karin y Rukia pueden estar en peligro. Debo… en definitiva, debo ser capaz de hacer algo, no puedo dejar que nadie muera.

—Entonces Kurosaki-san ¿Qué harás? — pronunció con insistente voz, Urahara.

Salí corriendo de la tienda, estaba muy confundido, desesperado, la propuesta de Urahara me había tomado por sorpresa en demasía.

Llegué a la casa, eran las 12:00 nuevamente, no había nadie despierto aparentemente, mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a mi cuarto un sonido extraño me sacó de mis pensamientos -¿música?- aceleré mi pasó hasta llegar a mi habitación, la luz estaba encendida y "Soneto de Claro de Luna" inundaba la habitación de un ambiente tan cálido y acogedor como una caricia… como un abrazo. Cerré los ojos y me dejé caer sobre la almohada… respiré profundo

-Fin del Flash back-

— En definitiva ¡NO LO HARÁS!, sabía que esto era malo — La morena llevó sus manos a la cabeza en señal de su molestia.

— Rukia, tranquilízale — Me senté a lado de ella en la cama y alcé su rostro para admirarla.

— "Rukia Tranquilízate" — imitó mi voz aunque en un tono un tanto irónico, en respuesta me mofé de ella —¿De qué te ríes? Kurosaki Ichigo esto no es para nada gracioso. — Molesta, estaba tan molesta que en verdad se me hacía cómico.

— ¿Te he dicho que eres una verdadera molestia? Haces mucho escándalo —la abracé y le di besos en el cuello y en el hombro

— Esto es serio Ichigo, yo no quiero que te ocurra nada, además no sabemos que pretende Urahara con esto.

— Pero lo que sí sé, es que quiero protegerlos a todos, a mis amigos, a mi familia y a ti.

— ¿De verdad quieres protegerme Ichigo? — su mirada estaba totalmente fija en mis ojos.

—Daría mi vida por ti, Rukia— la tomé de la nuca y le di un beso en sus cálidos y suaves labios.

—Entonces vive, se feliz, ríe, disfruta tu existencia, comparte, sueña, crece, cásate, ten hijos, nietos, no te involucres en peleas tontas que te pongan en riesgo. Si de verdad quieres protegerme eso es lo que realmente tienes que hacer. Por los demás no te preocupes, durante éstos dos años yo he estado pendiente de tu familia y lo seguiré haciendo siempre, además el Gotei 13 ya está investigando sobre los recientes acontecimientos de hecho nos enviaron en una misión para inspeccionar, es por eso que nos dieron gigai para pasar desapercibidos. Tú ya has salvado a Karakura más de una vez, y ya me has salvado a mi demasiadas veces, esta vez déjame a mí protegerte.

—No, en definitiva, no Rukia, no, no lo voy a permitir.

—Tu desconfianza en mí, me insulta ¿sabías? — la vi cruzarse de brazos.

—No es desconfianza, es preocupación, es…— vacilé ante mis propios pensamientos.

— ¿Es?

— Es amor Rukia, es amor…Yo…yo… te amo.

* * *

><p>Es todo por el día de hoy ojalá que les haya gustado =D!<p> 


	5. Innocence

_**De nuevo, gracias por los comentarios de verdad. **_

_**Este cap contiene Lemon espero lo disfruten. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como si pudiera hacerlo<strong>_

**Capítulo 5: Innocence**

Los rayos de sol entraron por mi ventana aquella singular mañana. Abrí los ojos con un poco de dificultad, la luz aún era lastimera para mí. Sentí algo presionando mi pecho, al voltear note a la pequeña morena que aun dormía, quién podría decir que esta dulce y bella enana que parecía tan calmada cuando duerme, es tan gritona, mandona y escandalosa. Acaricie su cabello y su rostro mientras la admiraba dormir y un leve sonrojo vino a mis mejillas cuando recordé la noche anterior.

-Flash Back-

— Es amor Rukia, es amor... Yo... yo te amo

— Ichi...

— ¡Tonta! ¡¿Qué te pasa? — La almohada que estaba junto a Rukia había terminado en mi cara

—Ichigo… ¡baka!

—¡¿Qué clase de mujer tiene esa reacción? ¡Explícame!

— Y qué clase de hombre primero te besa, se acerca a ti, te desnuda y después te dice "Te amo" ¡¿No crees que hay un error en esa secuencia? ¿No crees que el te amo iba primero? — Ambos nos sonrojamos en ese instante

—Tienes razón... — mencioné sin más.

Me levanté de la cama, recogí mi camisa, que se encontraba en el suelo y me la puse. Tomé el sosten y el vestido de Rukia y se los avente en la cara con mi delicadeza característica.

—¡Oi Ichigo! ¿de qué va esto? — me miró extrañada y esa mirada me encantó...

— ¡Póntelo y cállate! —le ordené y milagrosamente no contestó nada.

—Listo... supongo que ahora debo irme. —La tomé del brazo cuando se dispuso a brincar por la ventana.

—Te dije que te vistieras no que te fueras— me puse frente a ella y acomode detrás de su oreja el particular mechón de su frente. —Rukia...olvida lo que pasó antes.

Vi que sus ojos se posaron en el suelo.

—No me mal interpretes por favor.

—Entonces ¿qué debo hacer? Si quieres que lo olvide entonces preferiría irme... la verdad no te entiendo. — su voz denotaba absoluta tristeza.

Levante su rostro suavemente con mi mano y lo acaricie, vi que sus ojos brillaban como si tuvieran lágrimas contenidas.

—Rukia, esta vez quiero hacer las cosas correctamente.

Sus ojos quedaron fijos en mí, como intentando adivinar mis palabras siguientes.

— Te amo Kuchiki Rukia. — pronuncié con la mayor sinceridad que me permitía mi corazón.

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, nuestras miradas estaban unidas, enmarcando aquel momento solo para nosotros. Un ambiente de nostalgia nos rodeó, esa cercanía solo la teníamos cuando nos despedíamos… cada vez que teníamos que separarnos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, sin duda separarme de ella ya no era una opción. Me arriesgué a romper aquel silencio.

—Ven... — caminé hacia el minicomponente que había en mi habitación mientras la llevaba de la mano.

—¿Qué haces? —Le puse un dedo en sus labios en señal de que guardara silencio.

—Cierra los ojos. — pronuncié en su oído. Ella me miró extrañada y dibujó una mueca en sus labios — Confía en mi — cerró los ojos, coloqué un cd y di play — solo escucha...

La canción de Innocence de Avril Lavigne comenzó a sonar...

Waking up I see that everything is ok  
>The first time in my life and now it's so great<br>Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
>I think about the little things that make life great<br>I wouldn't change a thing about it  
>This is the best feeling<p>

La tome por la cintura, aún tenía los ojos cerrados, me acerqué sutilmente a ella hasta rozar mis labios con los de ella, saboreando lentamente , memorizándolos, ya no por impulso, sino en una verdadera muestra de mi amor por ella, jugaba con sus labios, mordía delicadamente su labio inferior. Me separé un momento de ella para admirarla, entonces abrió los ojos, me perdí unos instantes en esos ojos hermosamente brillantes color violeta. Sonreímos y ahora fue ella quien se acercó y me besó, el movimiento de sus labios guiando nuestro beso era una sensación inigualable... mágica.

This innocence is brilliant  
>I hope that it will stay<br>This moment is perfect  
>Please don't go away<br>I need you now  
>And I'll hold on to it<br>Don't you let it pass you by

No dijimos nada, solo continuamos con nuestro juego, nos besamos desde aquel lento comienzo hasta nuestro pasional actual, en una competencia no por ver quién gana sino por demostrar nuestro amor cada vez más. Me despojé de su vestido, y mi camisa no tardó en hacerle compañía por obra de ella, sentía sus manos acariciar mi torso, mi espalda, mi cuello, ese cálido roce era exquisito, me estaba volviendo adicto.

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
>The first time in my life and now it's so clear<br>Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
>It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere<br>I wouldn't change a thing about it  
>This is the best feeling<p>

Sus manos bajaron hacia mi cinturón y se deshizo de él, continuo con mi pantalón y con mi ayuda terminó haciéndole compañía a las prendas que yacían lejos de nuestros cuerpos. Mientras la besaba, la llevé hacia la cama guiándola lentamente, me senté en el borde y ella se sentó sobre mí, más por iniciativa propia que por insinuación mía. El beso cada vez era más apasionado, mis manos pasaban de acomodar los mechones caídos hacia su frente, hasta viajar a través de su cuerpo, recorriéndola completamente, guardando para mí la textura de su piel.

This innocence is brilliant  
>I hope that it will stay<br>This moment is perfect  
>Please don't go away<br>I need you now  
>And I'll hold on to it<br>Don't you let it pass you by

Sus manos jugaban con mi cabello, acariciaban mi espalda y yo comenzaba a sentir que el calor era demasiado y que la necesitaba más cerca, cada vez más cerca de mí. Me moví un poco hacia el centro de la cama y ella aprovechó estar sobre mi para tumbarme sobra la esta... y recorrer, con sus labios y su lengua, el lóbulo de mi oreja, mi cuello. Sus leves mordidas me hacían sentir el calor emitido por su boca, yo no podía hacer más que sonreír ante aquella majestuosa sensación. Recorrió mi cuerpo con su boca y mi estado de éxtasis estaba al borde de la locura.

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
>It's the happiness inside that you're feeling<br>It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

El contacto directo con su intimidad me estaba sofocando en un agonizante y palpable deseo, deseo de amarla aún más, deseo de tenerla siempre para mí. La tomé por la cadera y la acomode sobre la cama para poder quedarme, esta vez, yo sobre ella. Bajé uno de los tirantes de sus sostén y fui marcando con mi boca el trayecto de este desde su hombro hasta su brazo, hice exactamente lo mismo con el otro, para terminar desabrochándolo mientras besaba su cuello. Nuestros suspiros se hacían audibles y la bese para ahogarlos en ese encuentro, no estaba dispuesto a soportar otra interrupción, nadie tenía derecho a robarnos éste, nuestro momento.

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
>It's the happiness inside that you're feeling<br>It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

Rompí el beso para bajar por su cuello hasta llegar a su busto de nuevo, y así, poder acariciarlo, besarlo, perdiendo el control y dejándome llevar por el frenesí que provocaba. Mis manos se dirigieron hacia la última prenda que le quedaba, me separé un segundo para observarla, sentí como sus dedos llegaban hasta mi cabello y me empujaban hacia ella para besarme, no necesité más prueba de su aprobación. Sentí sus manos como bajaban de mi cabello, por mi cuello, recorriendo mi torso totalmente desnudo para ella, hasta llegar a mi boxer y entonces, deshacerse de él.

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

Cualquier control que aun pudiéramos haber tenido sobre nuestros actos desapareció en ese momento, sus piernas rodearon mi cadera y nuestro beso, nuestro beso se había convertido en una lucha por la sobrevivencia. Ya no había lugar de su anatomía que no hubiera sido recorrido por mis manos, era más mía que de nadie, no, era sola y exclusivamente mía.

This innocence is brilliant, It Makes you want to cry  
>This innocence is brilliance Please don't go away<br>Cause I need you now  
>And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by<p>

La necesitaba más que al aire para respirar, mi mundo tenía nombre y apellido Kuchiki Rukia, ella y solo ella existía para mí. Comencé a introducirme en ella, lento, no quería lastimara, así que volví a observar su rostro había una leve lágrima que increíblemente hacia más hermosos sus ojos, sonrió y asintió para mí. Comencé a moverme acelerando el ritmo lentamente hasta que sus suspiros y gemidos me dieron la respuesta que yo necesitaba para entregarme sin reservas al amor y al deseo que embargaban a mi alma.

This innocence is brilliant  
>I hope that it will stay<br>This moment is perfect  
>Please don't go away<br>I need you now  
>And I'll hold on to it<br>Don't you let it pass you by

Nuestros cuerpos se movían ajetreadamente, quizás incluso torpemente, pero que más da, si nuestros instintos estaban a tope y el placer de experimentar hacer el amor con la persona por la que darías tu vida es una verdadera ambrosía. No pudimos soportar más y caímos rendidos, me separé lentamente de su cuerpo y me recosté a lado de ella. La jalé y la acomodé sobre mi pecho.

—Ichigo... yo también te amo. —cerró los ojos y yo la imité, solo dejamos que nuestros cuerpos se relajaran hasta terminar dormidos...

-Fin del flash back-

—Me alegra ver que ya despertaste. —dije cuando vi que lentamente abría los ojos.

—Y a mí me alegra ver que tu cabello no ha cambiado de color —si, ya estaba despierta.

—Enana tonta

—Medir 1.44 no es sinónimo de enanismo

—Oie Rukia — mencioné mientras acariciaba su cabello-

—¿Umm?

—Te amo— no era como obligación el decirlo en verdad deseaba repetírselo… toda la vida.

—Demasiada cursilería ya no crees? — su voz era dulce y al final me sonrió.

—Supongo — correspondí la sonrisa.

—Pero... yo también te amo Ichigo.

Apoyada en sus brazos, subió hasta mi cara y me dio un sutil beso en los labios. En ese momento, tuve la sensación de que el mundo se detuvo.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno es todo por el día de hoy! =) Espero y hayan disfrutado este cap, va dedicado a todos los lectores. Gracias por seguir este fic!<strong>


	6. Inseguridad

**_COMO SI PUDIERA HACERLO_**

**Capítulo 6: Inseguridad**

Lo que pasó la noche anterior me distrajo por completo de la problemática que teníamos, pero la verdad es que me preocupaba mucho lo que podrá pasarles a mis amigos, a Karin y a Rukia, ésta es una batalla en la que tengo que participar.

—Ichigo… tengo que ir a ver al resto, Renji debe estar preocupado por mí— solo asentí, pero cuando vi que se disponía a salir por la ventana la jalé del brazo

—Espera…

—Ichigo— me miró desafiante —entiendo tu preocupación pero si sigues así solo te seguirás haciendo daño

—Pero ¿qué debo hacer entonces?

—Toma una decisión, pero no una decisión desesperada ni por cobardía ni siquiera porque sea la salida más fácil o rápida, toma una decisión porque sea lo mejor para ti y para todos, para que puedes luchar de verdad, no por el simple hecho de luchar sino para proteger a quienes amas, tu puedes hacer todo lo que quieras siempre has podido, no tiene por qué ser diferente ésta vez. Encuentra la manera de protegerlos a todos, vuélvete más fuerte de la manera en que te sea posible y no te des por vencido solo porque no tienes las habilidades de antes, eso es lo que haría el Ichigo que yo amo.

—Siempre serás una verdadera molestia— sus palabras siempre me tranquilizaban y calmaban la lluvia de mi alma. —Salúdame a todos

—Sí, seguro que querrán venirte a visitar todos pronto.

—Eso espero

—Ichigo…

—Um?

—Confío en ti, te estaré esperando, esta batalla la enfrentaremos de nuevo juntos.

—Sí, vuelve pronto

—Llegaré antes de que obscurezca

La vi partir desde mi ventana y decidí que era hora de salir de mi habitación. Bajé las escaleras rumbo a la sala y me encontré con una casa absolutamente vacía lo cual me extrañó. Me dirigí a la cocina y me encontré con una nota de Yuzu…

"Onii-chan te dejé el desayuno en el horno, papá insistió en que lo acompañáramos, regresamos al rato te quiero."

—Yuzu….— me dirigí al horno y tomé mi desayuno. Noté que había dos porciones y recordé las palabras de Karin cuando se despertó a media noche —Así que supongo que todos ya lo saben, habrá que ver que escandalo me arma el viejo después.

No sabía qué hacer, la decisión estaba tomada, eso lo tenía claro, debía volverme más fuerte para enfrentar lo que venía y poder defender a todos, pero la pregunta era ¿cómo? ¿cómo podría tener el poder suficiente? Decidí salir a caminar al parque tal vez un poco de aire me dé la señal que debo seguir. El ambiente en el parque era bastante tranquilo, caminé un par de horas hasta que el reloj me indicó que la hora de la cena estaba próxima. Estaba por regresar a la casa cuando vi a Rukia caminando por la calle pero no iba sola… iba con un pelirrojo de alta estatura

—Renji…—no sé porque mi mirada de desvió hacia el suelo, es que aquella imagen era tan cálida… Rukia iba caminando junto a él.

Renji tenía su mano sobre la cabeza de la enana y ambos sonreían con tanto cariño… con tanto ¿amor?

—Tsk— cerré mi mano en forma de puño, esa imagen ya la había visto antes no entiendo porque ahora era molesta, incluso Renji y yo habíamos unido fuerzas en SS para rescatarla…fue entonces, cuando me di cuenta de que él… de que él… la amaba… amaba a mi enana. Caminé viendo para el suelo, no quería seguir apreciando aquella escena y es que ahora era diferente. Yo ya no era capaz de protegerla; sin embargo, él, él seguía siendo un shinigami. Seguí caminando hasta que me di cuenta de que ya estaba en frente de la casa, entré y aún no había nadie en casa, así que me dirigí a mi habitación y me encerré en ella.

Me tiré en la cama y dejé que las pequeñas brisas de aire me refrescaran. Ahora sentía que tenía doble razón para estar confundido e inseguro, pero si de algo estoy absolutamente seguro es que si a doña Chappy le digo que me siento así es capaz de golpearme hasta que piense lo contrario. Comencé a reírme audiblemente ante aquella imagen en mi mente.

—Comenzaré a pensar que estas demente si cada vez que llego te encuentro hablando solo o riéndote de esa manera

—Rukia—me sorprendió cuando la vi parado junto a mi cama no escuché el momento en el que entró a mi habitación.

— ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de bobo? ¿qué viste un fantasma o qué?

—No puedo verlos ¿recuerdas? — Vi que una mueca se dibujó en su rostro —sólo estoy bromeando mejor cuéntame cómo te fue en la reunión.

— Aún no tenemos nada, de cualquier manera Hitsugaya-san y Matsumoto-san se encargarán de proteger a Inoue, Yumichika e Ikkaku se encargarán de Keigo, Renji de Sado y yo estaré pendiente de Karin

Cuando dijo el nombre de Renji bajé la mirada y dejé de escuchar el resto de las cosas que decía, me bloqueé totalmente.

—Oi Ichigo! ¿Qué te ocurre? Ichigo! Oi! Ichigo!

— ¿Por qué demonios gritas enana escandalosa?

— ¿Por qué no me estas escuchando? — Alzó la voz antes mi agresiva contestación —¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

—Nada que te importe enana tonta! — al instante que terminé la frase me di cuenta del error que había cometido.

—Si no querías que regresara me lo hubieras dicho cuando me fui — en ese momento me dio la espalda.

—Espera…— Me levanté en automático de mi cama, la tomé del brazo y me coloqué en frente de ella, la abracé a mí y me recargué sobre su hombro —Disculpa — ella se separó de mi rompiendo nuestro abrazo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Ichigo? — Su mirada mostraba confusión total — Dime de una vez ¿qué ocurre? Porque realmente no creo que tenga que ver con la conversación de la mañana.

—Rukia…—la jalé de la nuca y le di un beso en los labios como si le estuviera rogando que se quedara conmigo, como si le estuviera suplicando que su amor solo fuera para mí.

—Ichigo me estas asustando—me separó de nuevo de ella.

—…—suspiré.

— ¡Ichigo! —me gritó esta vez.

—Ya, no es necesario que me grites, enana. Es solo que necesito preguntarte algo

—¿Preguntarme algo?

—Sí, ¿qué acaso estás sorda?

— ¡Claro que no idiota!, solo me extraña que pidas mi autorización para preguntarme algo ¿cuándo has necesitado tal cosa?

—Tienes razón….— suspiré de nuevo— ¿Qué pasó entre Renji y tú durante estos dos años?

—Re…Renji y yo ¿dices?

—No respondas con una pregunta mi pregunta, tonta y respóndeme de una buena vez.

—Pues nada que no haya pasado antes, no entiendo el porqué de tu pregunta ni que es realmente lo que quieras saber.

—Mira que tienes talento para ser ingenua, lo que te estoy preguntando es si Renji te dijo que te ama.

—¿No será que Kurosaki-kun está celoso?

—Ya te dije que no respondas con una pregunta mi pregunta.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—¡Rukia! Ay! Enana ¿qué te pasa? — un golpe en el estómago me había dejado hincado en el suelo

—¡Ichigo eres de verdad el más grande idiota que he conocido! ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? No te vi durante dos años, si hubiera querido que pasara algo con Renji ¿no crees que tuve el tiempo suficiente? ¿No crees que no hubiera correspondido a cada uno de tus acercamientos si estuviera con él? ¡Una patada es lo menos que te mereces!¡Idiota!

Es tonto que sus palabras y sus golpes me hagan entrar en razón, pero tampoco es algo que pueda dejar pasar así como así, así que la jalé del pié para tumbarla en el piso.

— ¡Oi Ichigo!¿Quieres otra patada? —Me acomodé sobre ella y con ms manos aseguré sus brazos hacia el piso impidiéndole moverse.

— Lo que quiero es que Renji y el Seireitei completo se enteren de que estás conmigo ahora y para siempre — La besé de nuevo, me encantaban esos delgados labios en verdad los amaba

— Espera Ichigo

— Sabes cuantas veces me has alejado de ti en menos de una hora, eres muy cruel Kuchiki Rukia.

— Gomen, pero ¿has pensado en que dirá… mi nii-sama?

—Byakuya…—había dos pequeñísimos detalles que había pasado por alto…. Kuchiki Byakuya y Senbonzakura. Incluso haberme sentido preocupado por Renji me parecía tonto comparado con él.

— De cualquier manera no es momento para eso —la morena me sonrió aún bajo mis ataduras.

— ¿Aún no es momento? ¿O me lo dices porque no podría verlo? — Miré hacia otro lado esta situación era frustrante por múltiples cosas.

— Si te digo que aún no es momento es porque estamos por empezar una batalla, no son las mejores circunstancias además ¿podrías soltar ya mis muñecas?

—Jajaja — comencé a reírme realmente había olvidado que la tenía casi como una prisionera — con una condición— me acerqué más a su cara.

—¿Cuál? —me miro expectante y alzando una ceja

— No vuelvas a interrumpir ni un solo beso

— Lo prometo

Inicié de nuevo aquél beso que ella había detenido minutos atrás y solté del aprisionamiento aquellas frágiles y pálidas muñecas, pude sentirlas acomodándose en mi cabello y jalándome hacia ella desvaneciendo en su totalidad el espacio que mantenían nuestros cuerpos. Y aunque en verdad amo el sabor de sus labios había algo que deseaba hacer con ella por lo que me atreví a romper aquel sublime contacto.

—Después no digas que yo soy la cruel, Kurosaki Ichigo.

— Al menos yo interrumpo solo para cosas importantes-le sonreí

— ¿Quieres que te golpee verdad? — los dos comenzamos a reír hacía tanto que no teníamos momentos para nosotros.

— Rukia, ven quiero mostrarte algo. —me levanté del suelo para después levantarla a ella. La jalé del brazo y la dirigí hacia fuera de mi habitación.

—¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

—A mi lugar favorito…

Caminamos de la mano hasta llegar el lugar que yo deseaba, el techo de la casa. La noche había caído hace poco, pero la luna y las estrellas ya daban su brillante y único espectáculo nocturno. Me senté recargado en una pared y ella se acostó sobre mis piernas nos quedaos unos instantes en silencio solo observando aquel mágico manto que nos cubría y, pese a la baja temperatura de la noche, nos envolvía en una calidez profunda y un ambiente de romanticismo. Me dispuse a brindarle caricias sus finos cabellos y a su suave mejilla. Incluso la majestuosidad y la inmensidad del universo se ve opacado frente aquella pequeña pero sumamente especial mujer.

—Ichigo…

—Mmm?

—Por qué subes aquí—no volteaba a verme seguía embelesada con aquellos astros.

—Al principio me pregunté lo mismo hasta que me di cuenta que era porque me recordaba a ti— le dije lo último señalando el plateado satélite.

—¿La luna? No me estás diciendo gorda ¿o si Ichigo? —su mirada sí que daba miedo así que reí —y ahora te ríes ¿eso es un si?

—Antes de que te levantes y me golpees, la repuesta es "no". Me recuerda a ti por el color, por su brillo, por su belleza, porque a veces parece que está tan cerca que hasta podría tocarla y otras está tan lejos que solo puedo sentir un vacío inmenso. ¿Satisfecha?

No respondió a mi pregunta, se levantó para después sentarse sobre mis piernas rodeando mi cadera con éstas para quedar frente a mí. Sus ojos quedaron justo a la altura de mis ojos, me tomó por sorpresa y solo atiné a rodear su cintura con mis brazos.

—No, no estoy satisfecha— me miró fijamente y su respuesta fue total y absolutamente seria.

— ¿Por qué? —fue lo único que pude preguntar.

— Porque siempre sin importar que pase siempre he estado junto a ti, sin importar nada incluso sin importar si eras capaz de verme o no, y siempre Ichigo, siempre será así.

La luz de aquella luna iluminando su natural palidez, el brillo de sus hermosos ojos, la calidez en sus palabras y el amor que emitía me dieron a entender la razón por la cual me había enamorado de la enana escandalosa, ella toda ella era absolutamente perfecta.

—Rukia…

Mis pensamientos estaban demasiado acaparados por ella, tanto que no pude responder más que su nombre y es que ella tampoco me lo permitió ya que colocó su mano en mi boca en señal de que no dijera nada, y solo la quitó para ser ella quien me besara, tan dulcemente, con tanto amor que la abracé fuertemente para pegarla a mi pecho mientras ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos. Vacilé en romper el beso realmente quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba y que siempre la protegería aún si ella no quería, aún si ella intentara evitarlo, quería decirle que la protegería aún con mi propia vida si fuera necesario, pero no me atreví a romperlo. Incluso sobre mi deseo de expresarle mis sentimientos estaba el hecho de desear seguir bajo aquellas circunstancias, tenerla sobre mí, rodeada por mis brazos y fundidos en un hermoso beso era algo que no quería que acabara nunca.

El beso duró algunos minutos y después de eso nos quedamos un par de minutos abrazados, en el techo, hasta que noté que Rukia se había quedado dormida. La acomodé en mis brazos lo más sutilmente que pude y la bajé así hasta que llegamos de nuevo a mi habitación y la recosté en mi cama para después taparla con mi sabana. Recordé entonces que no había comido nada después de que regresé del parque así que fui a la cocina.

Cuando bajé me percaté que mis hermanas yacían dormidas en los muebles de la sala, volteé hacia todos lados pero mi padre parecía que aún no estaba en casa. Me extrañó que mis hermanas no me hubieran avisado que están de vuelta pero lo pasé por alto y me dirigí a la cocina, preparé un par de emparedados y los llevé hasta mi habitación.

Rukia aún estaba durmiendo y aunque dudé en despertarla, no estaba seguro de si había comido así que decidí hacerlo.

—Rukia, despierta. Rukia anda para que comas algo vamos, amor —los colores se apoderaron de mi rostro ¿le había llamado amor a Rukia? Eso sí fue raro por un segundo desee que aun siguiera sumergida en sus sueños pero fue justo en ese instante cuando vi sus pequeños ojos abriéndose lentamente.

Parecía una niña pequeña, tan linda que no pude evitar acariciar su rostro y darle un beso en su frente

—Te traje algo de comer…— Se sentó sobre la cama y estiró su mano hacia mí en señal de que le diera la comida. Comenzamos a comer y a platicar de diferentes trivialidades. Reímos y gritamos por cosas tontas como era nuestra costumbre. Estaba por acostarme junto a ella cuando su móvil empezó a sonar.

— ¿Diga?¿Matsumoto-San?¿Qué pasa? — después de la última pregunta se quedó en silencio y eso hizo que me preocupara.

Si algo estaba saliendo mal la Rukia que yo conozco saldría corriendo por la ventana sin pensarlo dos veces, fue cuando un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda

—Voy para allá…—Se levantó y me miró con tristeza…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada importante, espérame aquí solo tengo que ir a inspeccionar algo, quédate tranquilo ¿sí?

— Rukia no me hagas repetirlo una vez más, no soy idiota ¡Dime que está pasando! No necesito que me protejas, soy yo! Soy yo quien debe protegerte no al revés así que dime de una vez ¿qué pasó? — estaba gritando, mi frustración y mi desesperación se apoderaron de mí.

— Iban a por Inoue, Hitsugaya-san está peleando debo ir por si me necesitan, por favor Ichigo espera aquí.

Su última frase aún no había sido totalmente captada por mi cerebro mucho menos razonada pero algo estaba claro Rukia no saldría de mi cuarto a menos que yo fuera con ella. Vi cuando se disponía a saltar por la ventana

—Espera — me apresuré a cerrar la ventana y colocarme en frente de esta, impidiéndole el paso.

— Ichigo no tenemos tiempo para esto

—Elige —le dije en un tono serio que hasta para mí fue sorpresivo —. Me dejas ir contigo o no te dejo salir de ésta casa.

— ¡Maldita sea, Ichigo! ¡Entiende!

— ¡No, Rukia! ¡Entiende Tú! No permitiré que vayas sola.

—Entonces, perdóname Ichigo…

Sentí de repente un golpe en mi estómago, tan fuerte que no pude evitar caer, junto a mi vi caer el gigai de Rukia, mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme por la falta de oxígeno ni si quiera fui capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Ese golpe me había tomado demasiado por sorpresa.

Escuché como se abría la ventana y sentí la brisa entrar por esta. Cuando fui consciente de lo que había pasado al ver el gigai de Rukia junto a mí en el suelo, una desesperación embargó mi alma y el dolor fue como una espada atravesando mi corazón.

—Rukiaaaa— un grito desesperado fue lo único que salió de mí en ese instante.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy. Ojalá haya sido de su agrada. Ya saben cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Se les quiere. Cuidense mucho y nos vemos la próxima =).<p> 


	7. Una noche d desesperación, locura y amor

Haa primero que nada, les pido una disculpa ahora si que me mandé en no actualizar T_T Disculpenme gente bonitha de verdad que no lo vuelvo a hacer!

Quiero agradecer a quienes se tomaorn la molestia de leer y comentar este fic. Muxisimas Gracias:

**Brise mami ;)**

**Saku-nee**

**Lonely Athena**

**Metitus**

**Shira**

En verdad muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios que vaya que me han animado.

Y bueno, ya por último éste cap (que es un lemon) va dedicado a mi querida amiga **Shira** 3. Chica ya sabes que se te quiere, como me hiciste reir el otro día, eres la onda. Te quiero ;)

Como si pudiera hacerlo ya en su Séptimo Cap! Disfrutenlo! =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como si pudiera hacerlo<strong>_

**Capítulo 7: Una noche de desesperación, locura y amor**

Me dispuse a levantarme intentando recuperar el aliento, deseaba salir corriendo a buscarla, mis instintos me lo dictaban, así que no me pude esperar más. Tomé el gigai de Rukia y salí corriendo por la ventana de mi cuarto. Corrí por todo Karakura con el cuerpo falso en mis brazos, habían pasado aproximadamente 45 minutos desde que ella se había escapado de casa, mi desesperación estaba llegando a grados anteriormente desconocidos para cualquier ser humano, fue entonces que recordé que iban a por Inoue, me dirigí a su casa, tardé aproximadamente 15 minutos más. Cuando llegué todo estaba envuelto en un profundo e inusual silencio. Divisé la casa de Inoue y entré sin tocar. Todo estaba en aparente calma.

—…— respiré profundamente y camine lento hacia la sala, ahí me encontré a Renji sentado platicando con Toshiro. Tomando en cuenta que no soy capaz de verlos generalmente, asumí que se encontraban en su gigai.

—Ichigo…— Renji fue el primero que se atrevió a hablar.

— ¿Dónde está Rukia? — hablé algo bajo, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa en ese instante. Lo único que me importaba era que me dijeran que ella estaba bien.

—Kuchiki…—Toshiro habló pero hizo una pausa después de mencionar su nombre lo cual me sacó de mis casillas…

—¡¿Dónde está Rukia? —Esta vez no fue una petición sino una exigencia, asumo que mi grito se escuchó por toda la casa por lo que Inoue salió.

— Etto…Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san está en la habitación — señalando una habitación detrás de ella.

Apenas escuché lo que Inoue había dicho entré corriendo pero la única persona que se encontraba ahí era Rangiku-san. Me quedé observándola un instante supongo que notó mi desesperación y señaló la cama que se encontraba en la habitación. Volteé inmediatamente pero ante mis ojos era una cama vacía, forcé mis ojos intentando ver más allá de lo aparente pero nada funcionaba.

Vi como Renji entraba al cuarto e intentaba quitarme el gigai de Rukia a lo que instintivamente me opuse. Después de un intento de persuasión de su parte, accedí. Renji se alejó de mí y colocó el gigai en una la orilla de la cama, noté que hizo un ademán como si estuviera cargando algo que se encontraba en la cama —Rukia—fue lo que se me vino a la mente, para después ver como depositaba ese "algo" sobre el gigai de mi enana. Pese a que en aquel cuarto nos encontrábamos 5 personas aproximadamente, había un silencio peor que cementerio. En ese momento noté como el "gigai" comenzaba a respirar. No lo soporté más y me abalancé sobre ella

—Kuchiki-san está bien, solo necesita descansar…—pronunció dulcemente Inoue

—Gracias Inoue…

—Si quieres ayudar a Rukia deja de preocuparla, estuvo distraída toda la batalla ¡porque cuidaba que no se te ocurriera llegar! — Me gritó Renji mientras me jalaba alejándome de ella…Ni si quiera respondí

— ¡Abarai-san! —intentó detenerle Inoue.

—Está bien Inoue, Renji tiene razón—mis ojos miraban al suelo y mi alma se sentía desgarrada; pero, al menos Rukia estaba viva.

— Kurosaki — intervino Toshiro — Toma a Kuchiki y vete a casa será mejor que ambos descansen, mañana hablaremos, lo mismo va para ti, Abarai, será mejor que te tranquilices, en éste momento lo importante es que todos estamos bien.

—Gomen…—fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir antes de tomar a la aún inconsciente Rukia y salir de aquella casa para dirigirme a mi cuarto.

Caminé con Rukia en mis brazos hasta llegar a mi habitación, no quise entrar por la puerta principal así que me introduje por la ventana. Ya adentro, acomodé a Rukia en la cama y la arropé con las sábanas, su cuerpo estaba algo frío, me acomodé a lado de ella y la jalé un poco hacia mí para poder acariciar su rostro, abrazarla y besarla.

El sentir que la perdería de nuevo había producido en mí una ansiedad de poseerla mayor a la que ya tenía antes de que se fuera. Cada vez que la observaba pasaban por mi cabeza imágenes de las terribles lesiones que debió haber tenido para acabar en ese estado de inconciencia. Cuando no pude más, acomodé mi cabeza sobre su vientre y comencé a derramar lágrimas, escuché que empezaba una sutil lluvia afuera y apretaba con mi puño la sábana que yacía bajo nuestros cuerpos. La presión en mi pecho era demasiada y mi frustración por no encontrar una respuesta a las miles de preguntas en mi cabeza me estaban volviendo en un niño que busca el regazo de su madre para consolarse…

— ¡Ichigo!¿Estás bien? — Rukia se había despertado por mi sollozante ruido y su voz mostraba que estaba alterada y preocupada.

—Tonta…Quien debería preguntarte eso soy yo

—¡No! De verdad dime ¿estás bien? ¿Estas herido? ¡Idiota de verme de esa manera y responde!—Sus ojos mostraban tanta preocupación por mí que sentí una puñalada.

— Eres tan tonta — su reacción hacía que sintiera como hervía mi sangre — Preocúpate por ti, si Inoue no te hubiera curado no sé cómo estarías ahora.

—¡Ichigo!¡Idiota! Me preocupaste ¡creí que estabas herido!

Estaba aún más irritado que esa enana tonta no entendía que quien había estado en peligro había sido ella y no yo.

Me abalancé sobre su boca devorándola, estaba tan molesto con ella que lo desahogue en una pasión descontrolada, arranqué de su cuerpo la blusa de botones que traía puesta, estoy seguro que rompí casi todos los botones. Bajé por su cuello sin sutilidad alguna, estaba totalmente eufórico, descendí hasta su pecho y comencé a besarlo apasionadamente aun sin quitar el molesto sostén. Subí abruptamente por su pierna con mi mano hasta llegar a su intimidad y la acaricié fuertemente.

— ¡Ichigo! —subió el tono de su voz y colocó su mano sobre mi pecho alejándome de ella lo suficiente para que yo reaccionara.

Rukia me miraba totalmente desconcertada, incrédula, como si no me reconociera y yo caí en la cuenta de que ella necesitaba descansar no estaba en condiciones, además quizás mi contacto había sido demasiado brusco y yo la había lastimado…aún más de lo que ya la habían lastimado…

— Perdóname Rukia, no sé qué… — dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre ella sutilmente y ella me abrazó y acaricio mi cabello mientras yo acomodaba mi cabeza sobre sus senos.

— Todo está bien…—me dijo dulcemente la morena mientras pasaba sus manos por mi espalda — sólo que al menos deberías cerrar la puerta con seguro… — vi un sonrojo en sus mejillas y eso hizo que le sonriera.

— Eres la persona más tonta y loca que he conocido lo sabías —levanté mi rostro y me acerqué para darle un dulce beso en sus labios.

— Y tú eres un verdadero idiota que nunca cambiará, pero es por eso que te amo — esta vez fue ella quién me jaló y me besó suavemente.

Me levanté y puse seguro en la puerta, cuando me volteé para dirigirme a la cama me topé con Rukia que estaba detrás de mí, no pude evitarlo más y volví a besarla, no tan bruscamente como hace un momento, más tranquilamente aunque mi pasividad desapareció cuando ella fue quien intensificó el beso. Los movimientos que realizaban su lengua dentro de mi boca estaban haciendo que perdiera el control rápidamente

— Rukia…necesitas des…— me cayó cuando de nuevo metió su lengua dentro de mi boca y me obligó a sentarme en el piso dándole la espalda la pared.

Bajó su lengua por mi cuello, probándolo de una manera tan erótica que no pude evitar pronunciar su nombre.

—Rukia…

Posó sus manos sobre mi camisa y me la sacó como si fuese una experta en el arte de desnudar a alguien, acarició seductoramente mi torso desnudo, mi espalda; recorría cada espacio de mi cuerpo que se encontraba expuesto. Bajó sus manos, hacia mi pantalón mientras volvía a meter su embriagante lengua a mi boca y desabrochó mi cinturón para después pasar a destrabar mi pantalón e ir deshaciéndose de él. Cada parte que quedaba al descubierto de mi cuerpo la iba acariciando con su mano hasta que mi pantalón quedó alejado totalmente de nosotros. Ella aun tenia puesta su falda lo cual me pareció injusto y en un acto de salvajismo la rompí dejándola solamente en interiores al igual que yo.

Rukia me acomodó en el suelo, ágilmente, quedándose ella sobre mí. Recorría cada parte de mi torso con su boca mientras se acomodaba en mi cadera y yo solo atinaba a suspirar audiblemente y a masajear sus senos por arriba del sostén, sentía que no podía experimentar más placer que en ese instante hasta que comenzó a moverse sobre mí. Sin importar que aun tuviéramos puesto nuestras prendas interiores, el roce del vaivén provocado por la cadera de Rukia sobre mí, desencadenaba una explosión de calor que surgía desde mi cadera hasta el resto de mi cuerpo, quemándolo, sentía que cada parte de mi ser ardía y mientras la velocidad de sus movimientos aumentaba yo estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

— Ichi…go— la escuché pronunciar mi nombre dentro de un gemido que nuestros cuerpos habían provocado y yo sentí que me desbordaba internamente.

— Dilo…de…— no podía terminar la frase aunque deseara escuchar de nuevo mi nombre pronunciado de esa forma sus movimientos precisos no me dejaban hablar más que para gritar su nombre, y emitir una cantidad innumerable de suspiros y gemidos.

—Ichi…go—de nuevo lo dijo, fue demasiado para mi…

La tomé por la cadera y la detuve, la coloqué a lado mío para después levantarme y levantarla del suelo a ella. La bese descontroladamente, es un poco vergonzoso darme cuenta de lo que una enana como ella era capaz de provocar. La cargué y sus piernas rodearon mi cadera, mientras tanto no paraba de besarla, y mis manos recorrían su espalda y al fin fu capaz de quitar el estorboso sostén blanco, que si bien me incitaba a besar su pecho en este momento no era más que un intruso que debía ser eliminado. Caminé un tanto a tropiezos hacia la cama y la aventé ahí y me abalancé de inmediato sobre sus pechos para ser capaz de besarlos, al fin libremente; los besaba, los succionaba y los mordía, y los gemidos de Rukia se volvían tan excitantes ante mis oídos que yo no quería dejar de hacerlo.

Bajé por su delicado abdomen probándolo sutilmente hasta llegar a la última prenda de ella y con mi boca fui bajándola recorriendo su intimidad, sus piernas, hasta los dedos de sus pies. Volví a besar su boca, el movimiento desesperado de nuestras lenguas acompañado de la acelerada respiración eran muestra de nuestro incontrolable deseo de poseernos, de amarnos, no solo esa noche sino toda la vida.

Abrí sus piernas y me acomodé en medio de éstas pero ella me detuvo poniendo su brazo sobre mi torso marcando una distancia considerable… por lo que pensé que este era el final de nuestro hermoso y erótico acto de amor, pero no, ella me acomodó en la cama, sentándome con mi espalda recargada a la pared.

Estaba a total merced de la señora Kuchiki Rukia, aunque comienzo a pensar que a Rukia le va mejor el apellido Kurosaki…Se posó sobre mí, abriendo sus piernas lo suficiente para colocarlas alrededor de mi cadera. Bajó lentamente hasta quedar sentada sobre mí, provocando, ella misma, que entrara en su delicada, cálida y estrecha intimidad, a lo que ambos soltamos un quejido de placer estremecedor. Llevé mis manos hacia su cadera y comencé a moverla lentamente, nunca había llegado a estar tan dentro de ella y no quería lastimarla, ella colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros y se alzó un poco para pasar su lengua sobre mi cuello, ese acto impidió que continuara con los movimientos lentos y la comencé a mover más rápido, cada vez más rápido…

—De nuevo…—aun entre mis suspiros, respiración descontrolada, deseaba escuchar mi nombre de esa boca.

—¡Ichigo! — fue casi un grito que hacía notar toda la explosión de placer que embriagaba su cuerpo, fue lo último que dijo mientras ambos tocábamos el más maravilloso de los cielos…

Después de eso nos quedamos unos segundos así, abrazados…Minutos más tarde la acomodé, acostándola sutilmente sobre la cama y yo me acosté junto a ella…

—Eres un ególatra— no le pedí explicación, sabía perfecto que se refería a mi necesidad de escuchar mi nombre mientras continuaba en ese estado de excitación.

—Y tú la única que me llama de esa manera— le dije mientras besaba calmadamente su frente, su mejilla y sus labios.

— ¿Quieres estar con otra? — su comentario no me agradó en lo absoluto y no es por el hecho de que yo estuviera o no con otra sino que si ella no estaba conmigo alguien más la acompañaría y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

—Tú y sólo tú eres la mujer con la que quiero estar toda mi vida Rukia…— me quedé admirando sus bellos y majestuosos ojos.

—Ichigo…—acaricié su rostro y después llevé mi mano haca su espalda y la jalé hacia mí para poder abrazarla y así nos quedamos dormidos después de una noche de desesperación, locura y amor.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo por el día de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Un saludo y nos leemos la próxima ;).<strong>


End file.
